Sangre y acero
by Tanis Barca
Summary: En el pasado, Yamamoto había sentido celos del trato que Gokudera le dispensaba a Tsuna, comportándose como si este último fuera ley. Sin embargo, después de esa noche le había quedado claro que, a pesar de que Gokudera continuaba tratando al jefe con una diligencia superior, en realidad era con él con quien se quedaría. No por despecho, ni por lástima, si no por si mismo. 8059.


**Advertencias**: Lime suave y una pizquita de gore.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo ello es propiedad y obra de Amano Akira.

**Notas:** De acuerdo, quiero aclarar algunas cosas en este punto. En este fic los personajes son más mayores que en la serie y por tanto, su carácter quizá no sea del todo igual. Quiero decir, que han madurado un poco más –dadas las circunstancias- entre medias de lo que se ve en el manga y el fic. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado OoC, al menos yo no lo creo teniendo en cuenta todos los detalles y el desarrollo emocional. Me ha salido corto en comparación a lo que pensaba que pasaría pero quería plasmar simplemente un elemento que no se sabe muy bien cómo apareció.

Este fic fue un regalo que le hice a **melo_chan_uk** en la comunidad de livejournal **AIsinfronteras**.

* * *

Lo que más le gustaba hacer era observarlo mientras estudiaban. Así él se veía completamente apacible, tranquilo, como una estatua esculpida en marfil distante e inalcanzable. Yamamoto suspiró por lo bajo mientras pasaba la hoja de su cuaderno, intentando concentrarse. Gokudera, inmerso como estaba en sus propias cosas, no se dio cuenta. El silencio era espeso y denso, de los que podían cortarse con una navaja, aunque a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

Yamamoto realmente no estaba estudiando, lo único que hacía era fingir que repasaba a la vez que, furtivamente, levantaba la vista parar mirar a su compañero, sentado enfrente de él. Gokudera en verdad tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a lo que leía porque no lo necesitaba. Siempre iban a la biblioteca por lo mismo. Todo aquello era una gran excusa. Lo único que querían era pasar un poco de tiempo el uno con el otro sin decirlo directamente, sin confesarlo.

Gokudera pensaba que era patético recurrir a extremos como esos, Yamamoto que le gustaría poder avanzar un poco más. Había conseguido permanecer en la misma habitación que el guardián de la tormenta sin que este se irritara con él por cualquier cosa que dijera, lo cual era un logro. Pero quería… no sabía muy bien el qué. Se sentía frustrado.

El sonido de un bolígrafo raspando papel hizo que Gokudera alzara los ojos. Se subió las gafas, incrédulo. Al otro lado de la mesa, Yamamoto sostenía su libreta de apuntes, con una frase garabateada en el margen.

_Me aburro, ¿quieres ir tomar algo?_

Gokudera frunció el ceño, bufando por lo bajo y escribió en su propio cuaderno, con ligera molestia.

_Sueñas, friki del béisbol. Estudia de una jodida vez_

Yamamoto sonrió, llegando casi soltando una carcajada, pero la mirada irritada del chico le cortó la intención. Volvió a escribir rápidamente. Era todo tan nostálgico… Le recordaba a sus días de instituto.

_Anda, invito yo, por fa ~_

Gokudera volvió a resoplar… aunque esa vez sonó más como una risa que como un gesto de enfado. En el fondo sabía convencerle con un par de palabras y una mirada de cachorro abandonado, si bien nunca le dejaría ver que aquello le complacía. El joven tardó un momento en escribirle la respuesta, pensativo. Yamamoto permaneció expectante, inclinándose poco a poco sobre la mesa. A Gokudera le hacía gracia, y a la vez le halagaba en cierta forma, que estuviera así de interesado en una cosa tan tonta como salir juntos a por un refresco. Y aunque pensar en eso le hacía ver que sonaba como una cita, no era como si nunca hubieran ido por ahí los dos solos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, transcurría un tiempo de ligero tira y afloja hasta que Gokudera cedía.

_Pero sólo hoy_

Y cerró la libreta. Yamamoto esbozó una sonrisa un poco más dócil que la anterior y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Por dentro le estaba estallando el pecho. En otro tiempo habría tardado siglos en convencer a Gokudera para que fueran juntos a algún lado y habría tenido que insistir e insistir e incluso seguramente meter a Tsuna en la ecuación.

Gokudera se colgó la mochila del hombro y echó a andar por el pasillo que había entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, con Yamamoto pegado a sus talones. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra, pero tampoco hacía falta porque habían llegado a un punto en el que no necesitaban decir nada para entenderse. Era esa química, ese vínculo forjado a lo largo de los años, las peleas, los desacuerdos y los buenos momentos lo que hacía de su relación algo especial, más de lo que podría haber sido si sólo hubiesen terminado como compañeros en Vongola. De puertas para afuera eran amigos, pero en el interior de cada uno, las cosas iban más allá.

Esa era su magia.

* * *

Ya no era lo mismo. No era como al principio, que todo parecía un juego macabro. No. Las cosas habían cambiado.

_No es igual._  
_Esto no es un juego, nunca lo fue._  
_Deberías haberlo sabido, debería habértelo dicho. _  
_Pero no lo hice._  
_Y ahora, si estás sufriendo es por mi culpa._  
_No sé cómo arreglarlo._  
_Lo siento._

Gokudera sabía que tarde o temprano algo así iba a pasar, pero jamás imaginó que él mismo sería el que tendría que pagar las consecuencias por la inocencia de Yamamoto. Jamás habría pensado que su castigo sería sufrir por él tanto como para desear estar muerto en su lugar.

—No sabemos si lo está, Gokudera-kun, cálmate —por primera vez en su vida, Tsuna le estaba irritando en demasié.

Ya no eran unos niños. Allí, plantado ante el escritorio del Décimo Vongola, Gokudera apretó el puño, impotente. No eran niños, pero aún no eran adultos. Estaban en ese limbo extraño en el que eras mayor para unas cosas pero pequeño para otras y eso en la mafia no era bueno, todos lo sabían.

Ese día en concreto, Gokudera había ido a la oficina de Tsuna a reclamar. Era la primera vez que pasaba algo así entre ellos, la primera vez que el guardián de la tormenta le colocaba las cartas a su jefe, exigiendo por una orden que podría haber llevado a Yamamoto a la tumba. Tsuna comprendía muy bien cómo se sentía, pero no podía dejar que el asunto se le escapase de las manos, él era el jefe, por más tiempo que le hubiese llevado asumirlo.

—Pido permiso para ir a buscarlo, Décimo.

—No voy a dejar que vayas.

Gokudera gruñó, mientras Tsuna, afligido, contemplaba la agonía interna de su mano derecha. Apenas habían sobrepasado los veinte años, apenas habían empezado a moverse como tenían que hacerlo por aquel submundo. Apenas habían madurado lo suficiente como para asumir ideas sobre asesinatos, dinero negro, prostitución… Lo único que podían hacer, de momento, era intentar adaptarse a cosas pequeñas. Pero Gokudera sabía que de todos ellos, Yamamoto era el más inocente –ni siquiera Lambo lo era tanto, que en aquellos tiempos tan sólo contaba once años-. No débil, pero sí inocente. Por eso estaba preocupado por él.

—No le habría enviado de no ser totalmente necesario —murmuró Tsuna.

—Lo sé…

Gokudera suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo, e inspiró hondo.

—Décimo, si le ha pasado algo…

Tsuna suavizó su mirada y esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—Te avisaré, ¿de acuerdo?, tomaré responsabilidad de eso.

Gokudera meneó la cabeza después de un breve silencio, despidiéndose, y salió al pasillo.

_Como siempre, Décimo._  
_Y te perdonaría. Como siempre. _  
_Siempre._  
_Aunque no sería lo mismo_

Caminó rápidamente, con un deje lúgubre, como una sombra atormentada, hasta que alcanzó la puerta de salida del edificio y cruzó el umbral. El aire crudo de noviembre le golpeó en la cara y un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo. Miró al cielo, nublado, gris, triste. No iba a desobedecer, pero odiaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Hacía una semana que Yamamoto se había ido, nadie –salvo Tsuna- sabía a dónde, para completar un encargo. Debería de haber dado señales de vida hacía dos días. Y era una desesperación perpetua pensar que algo había salido mal y que el guardián de la lluvia no lo había conseguido. Gokudera no era propenso a mostrar su preocupación siempre y cuando no se tratase del Décimo, pero aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo delicado. Yamamoto era más que un amigo para él, aunque nadie lo supiera. Era difícil pensar en que podría estar muerto, en que a lo mejor ni siquiera podrían encontrar su cuerpo. Se le contraía el estómago y la garganta se le agrietaba. Sentía ganas de gritar y de arañarse la piel. Le carcomía el desaliento.

Su apartamento siempre le había parecido acogedor pero en esos momentos era más un agujero que una vivienda, de lo desastre que estaba hecha. Cerró la puerta con un portazo al entrar, se quitó los zapatos y la corbata y se tumbó en el sofá, ojeando el teléfono móvil. Pero nada. Ni una puta llamada, ni un jodido mensaje. Nada. Yamamoto se había esfumado, evaporado, como una gota de rocío expuesta al sol.

Y a él sólo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

Le despertó el sonido agudo del timbre. Gruñó desde lo más profundo del pecho, somnoliento, y por un momento pensó en pasar de ir a ver quién era. Llevaba allí como tres días encerrado, durmiendo a ratos, comiendo cuando tenía hambre, y sin recibir noticias alentadoras. Era noche cerrada y no le apetecía nada levantarse, andar a oscuras para darle con la puerta en las narices a un gilipollas que sólo pretendía tocar los cojones.

Sin embargo se levantó, caminando despacio y arrastrando los pies, mientras se colocaba algo mejor la camisa que llevaba desde que llegase de la oficina del Décimo. Ni le importaba que, quien fuera que fuese, le viesen con aquellas pintas de dejado. Había preparado las palabras para despachar al que aguardaba afuera, en el descansillo, pero cuando giró la manija y abrió la puerta con esa brusquedad que le caracterizaba, se quedó helado. Allí de pie, a la luz mortecina del rellano, plantado como un fantasma cubierto de sangre seca y la mirada de alguien que se había perdido a si mismo, estaba Yamamoto, respirando entre dientes como si sólo pudiera usar un pulmón y tuviera el corazón desbocado.

Gokudera entreabrió los labios, ahogando una exclamación. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de la llegada del chico, así que alargó la mano, agarró a Yamamoto de la muñeca y tiró. Él cruzó el umbral, como si fuera un animal al que hubiese que guiar. Tenía la mirada perdida, vidriosa. Gokudera tuvo que obligarse a mantener la calma y pensar aunque por dentro estuviera gritando histérico.

—Joder, joder —masculló mientras cerraba la puerta y echaba el pestillo. ¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué aparecía de repente allí?—, ¿qué mierda…?

—Gokudera… —su voz sonó como un suspiro ronco, oscuro.

Gokudera encendió la luz y pudo ver mucho mejor el aspecto que presentaba. No sólo tenía la ropa manchada de sangre –quería pensar que no era suya, pero los cortes que le surcaban el lado derecho de la cara, y que goteaban espesamente, sugerían lo contrario-, también se encontraba bastante maltrecha. Había estado en una pelea seria, todavía sujetaba la katana con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla. Y le temblaba la mano ligeramente, podía notarlo.

—Dame eso —Gokudera habló en voz baja, no podía ponerse a vociferar a esas horas de la noche o los vecinos llamarían a la policía. Yamamoto se apartó de él en cuanto le rozó la mano, tenso. Gokudera frunció el ceño—. Maldita sea, Yamamoto, tranquilízate.

Tenía que hacer algo con sus heridas y no podría si no se dejaba tratar. Yamamoto presentaba los síntomas de un shock y eso no era buena señal. Se retiró el pelo de la cara y suspiró, irritado.

—Mira, haz lo que quieras, te voy a meter a la ducha, si se te estropea será tu puta culpa, ¿me has oído?

No estaba alzando la voz pero era como si lo hiciese, porque estaba implícito el tono nervioso de la desesperación que siempre le salía cuando le sacaban de sus casillas.

Yamamoto alzó los ojos. Gokudera se fijó en la sangre pegajosa que se deslizaba por la sien, la mejilla y la barbilla. Tragó saliva y, de nuevo, rodeó la mano que sujetaba el arma con los dedos. Yamamoto volvió a tensarse pero no se movió, sólo emitió un sonido parecido a un gañido ronco y tiritó, avanzando los pocos pasos que le separaban de Gokudera. Antes de que este pudiera decir nada, le rodeó con el brazo libre y le estrechó contra su cuerpo. Gokudera no pudo hacer mucho más que sentir su temblor. Estaba asustado, perdido. Apretó los dedos en torno a su mano, absorbiendo el frío de la piel. En aquellos momentos el corazón podría habérsele salido por la boca, que no le habría importado. Nada de lo que le pasase a él mismo le importaba. El impulso primario de protección se manifestó entonces.

—De acuerdo, vale, eh, mírame, eh, eh, mírame… —murmuró Gokudera, hasta que Yamamoto ladeó la cabeza y le obedeció. En circunstancias normales jamás se habrían acercado tanto pero aquello era diferente—. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, ¿vale?, así que cálmate, tengo que… tenemos que parar esto —dijo, refiriéndose a la sangre que aun entonces continuaba escurriéndose. Gokudera tenía miedo de que llevase mucho tiempo así, porque si Yamamoto se desangraba… —. Así que vas a dármela —deslizó los dedos hasta la empuñadura de la katana y la sujetó él mismo, haciendo que Yamamoto la soltara, casi delicadamente, despacio—, y vas a ir a la ducha. Cuando salgas… —inspiró hondo—… vemos qué hacemos, ¿eh?

Se sucedieron como tres segundos de espera, en los que Gokudera no tenía idea de si Yamamoto respondería o, como mínimo, aceptaría sus "órdenes". No obstante, el estremecimiento había disminuido, y un pequeño suspiro cansado precedió a su voz.

—Vale… —Yamamoto, que había soltado su espada, relajó la postura y se separó de Gokudera.

Bien, había conseguido mantener la situación estable, por más bizarra que esta fuera. Gokudera metió a Yamamoto en el cuarto de baño, le dejó solo y luego buscó algún sitio en donde podía dejar la katana. Solucionó colocarla sobre la encimera de la cocina, también tendrían que limpiarle la sangre después y no se le ocurría ningún otro lugar mejor para mantenerla a la vista en inicio. Se tranquilizó un poco más mientras el sonido del agua, cayendo a plomo, le inundaba los oídos. Encendió un cigarrillo.

_Joder._

Pensaba en el asunto mientras aspiraba y se tragaba el humo. Tomó el teléfono, tecleó un mensaje de texto y se lo envió a Tsuna, avisando de que Yamamoto estaba vivo, que estaba con él, pero que iba a necesitar tiempo para que se repusiera y que por tanto le dejaría quedarse en su casa. No le dio demasiados detalles, aunque sí los suficientes como para que no se preocuparan más por el momento. Se tendría que hacer cargo él. Cuando se terminó el cigarro aun seguía sonando el agua, de modo que dejó la colilla en el cenicero más cercano y fue a su cuarto, abrió el armario y sacó la ropa más ancha que pudo encontrar. Yamamoto era un poco más grande que él y las cosas le quedarían pequeñas, pero no había más.

—Vete pensando en salir —dijo al entrar al cuarto de baño poco después, mientras el vaho caliente se arremolinaba en torno a él y las rendijas de la mampara. Dejó la ropa encima del radiador y se llevó el montón sucio de sangre que había en el suelo.

Mientras metía aquello en una bolsa de basura, oyó que Yamamoto ya cerraba los grifos. Era extraño, pensó. Él no solía depender así de las órdenes de los demás. Era como si lo que le había pasado hubiese obrado alguna especie de bloqueo en su capacidad de decidir por si mismo.

Cuando le vio aparecer en el umbral de la puerta, con el pelo húmedo y la piel de los brazos y la cara cortada, el corazón se le agrietó un poco y una creciente ira comenzó a envenenarle las venas. Si pillaba al cabrón que le había hecho eso…

—Siéntate —le indicó, señalando el sofá del salón.

… no encontrarían sus pedazos.

Al menos había dejado de sangrar, eso era un consuelo. Gokudera saqueó el botiquín del baño, se llevó todo lo que pudiera hacerle falta, trajo una banqueta de la cocina, la colocó enfrente de él y se sentó en ella.

—Te dolerá, todavía están en carne viva —murmuró, empapando una bola de algodón con alcohol.

—No importa —la voz de Yamamoto fue un hilo fino.

Despacio, Gokudera empezó a limpiar los cortes, poniendo todo el cuidado del mundo, pasando por cada surco, atento a la reacción de su compañero. Yamamoto sintió el escozor desde el primer momento e inconscientemente su cuerpo se tensó, aguantándose las ganas de gritar y de llorar, lo cual se tradujo en un ejercicio de autocontrol. Apretó los puños cerrados y se mordió el labio, clavando los ojos en el suelo para no tener que mirar a su enfermero y que este no le viese temblando como un crío.

—Te va a quedar cicatriz de esta… —musitó Gokudera de repente, terminando con la herida de la barbilla. Sin darse cuenta deslizó tenuemente la yema de los dedos por el borde de ese corte, como si pensase que podía curarlo así. Se le frunció el ceño—. ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasó?

Yamamoto desvió la vista hacia un lado, dejando que Gokudera le fuera vendando los brazos después de haberlos desinfectado. ¿Qué podía decirle que no supusiera ya?

—No puedo decirte de la misión, Tsuna me dejó claro que era secreto pero… —tragó saliva y se humedeció un poco los labios, sintiéndose de nuevo febril. Le costaba pensar. La pérdida de sangre, los días sin dormir, el hambre, le había pasado factura. De hecho, ambos pensaban que era un milagro que continuase aun despierto —… yo —sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y alzó los ojos, haciendo que el guardián de la tormenta le mirase de forma directa también. Gokudera pudo ver en ellos la turbulencia. No necesitó siquiera que se lo dijeran, ya sabía qué había hecho él para perder su ánimo.

Había matado a alguien a sangre fría, con sus propias manos. Por primera vez.

Gokudera suspiró, resignado.

—Podría haber sido peor, ¿sabes? —dijo, levantándose y recogiendo todo.

Yamamoto le siguió con la mirada, desconcertado. Dejó que él se fuera a dejarlo todo al baño y al verle volver, preguntó:

—¿Peor cómo?

Gokudera no se detuvo siquiera cuando lo oyó, pero apretó los labios.

_Serás idiota…_

—Podrías haber muerto tú… —espetó en voz baja, con acritud.

A sus palabras le siguió un silencio tenso, sólo roto por el goteo del grifo de la cocina, el tic-tac del reloj del salón y algún que otro crujido ocasional de los muebles. Fue Yamamoto quien lo rompió del todo al final, levantándose con algo de dificultad porque sentía el cuerpo tan adolorido, cansado y aletargado que apenas ya podía ponerse de pie. Respiró hondo.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

Gokudera encendió otro cigarrillo y sopló el humo hacia un lado, quedándose de pie, ahí en medio de la habitación.

—Todos lo estaban —en esa frase podía incluirse él sin que se notara demasiado que su matiz, el cariz, había sido superior al resto por primera vez en su vida.

—Lo siento.

Gokudera se planteó dos opciones: Regañarle o gritarle lo imbécil que era.

—No tienes que disculparte, la próxima vez solo procura hacer mejor tu trabajo… esto no es un juego, ya lo sabes.

—Ya…

Sí, ya lo sabía, era obvio. Yamamoto era consciente de cómo funcionaban las cosas en realidad, por fin. Y Gokudera se maldecía por no haberlo preparado mejor para cuando llegase ese día. Sentía que como persona que llevaba viviendo casi toda su vida en el submundo, había tenido la responsabilidad sobre eso. Y pudiera parecer que no, pero lo sentía, porque era muy duro para alguien vivir en la ignorante felicidad y que de golpe te lanzaran al mar de la desesperación.

—Será mejor que descanses —musitó, encaminándose a la cocina: necesitaba un trago—, métete en la cama y no se te ocurra protestar, ¿me has oído?

Yamamoto no rechistó.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Yamamoto dormía en su casa. Recordaba una ocasión, pocas semanas después de haber terminado el instituto. Habían estado persiguiendo a un tipo sospechoso por Namimori y eso derivó en una escaramuza contra una banda de pacotilla. Para esquivar a la policía tuvieron que quedarse todos atrincherados en casa de Gokudera hasta que pasara el percal. Bueno, y hubo más veces, pero en ninguna habían estado los dos solos.

Ahora que él estaba a salvo, Gokudera no podía dejar de pensar en que quizá estaba malgastando las oportunidades que tenía para hacer lo que debía hacer. No era estúpido, ya no eran críos, y cada día se jugaban la vida. ¿Cuántos disgustos más iban a llevarse? Recordaba que en el futuro en el que habían estado, ellos no estaban juntos, o eso le había parecido, pero no significaba que no pudieran estarlo ahora, ¿verdad? Tampoco es que tuviera miedo, no sería la primera vez que estuviera con un chico, aunque realmente… realmente Yamamoto no le gustaba porque fuera un chico. Estaba convencido de que si hubiese sido una chica, se habría enamorado de ella de la misma forma. No sabía explicar porqué. Era una sensación mística de conexión completa, de pensar que esa persona era un igual a ti aunque opuesto, el complementario. Alguien con quien compartir el resto de tu vida.

Sentado en el sofá, donde horas antes había estado Yamamoto, Gokudera pensó en ello una y otra vez, mientras fumaba un cigarro tras otro y bebía cerveza sin parar. No quería dormir –en realidad sí pero…-, aun si llevaba casi cuatro días sin hacerlo bien. Se masajeó la frente y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, suspirando. Luego miró al techo con los ojos entornados, chasqueó la lengua, gruñó por lo bajo, dio una última calada al pitillo y lo aplastó en el cenicero. Después se levantó y fue a su cuarto. En contra de lo que se habría esperado de alguien que había pasado por una situación traumática, Yamamoto dormía pesadamente.

_Idiota con suerte_

Gokudera recordaba la cantidad de pesadillas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida después de haber ejecutado a alguien. En el fondo se alegraba de que él no sufriera lo mismo, bastante había tenido.

En silencio se quitó la camisa, dejándola encima de una silla que ya de por sí estaba cargada de ropa. No estaba seguro de si lo que iba a hacer era buena idea, pero no le daba la gana quedarse en el sofá criando dolor de espalda cuando perfectamente podía apretarse un poco contra Yamamoto. No tenía demasiado reparo. Quizá antaño sí habría puesto pegas o directamente no le habría dejado su cama, pero a esas alturas era incluso capaz de quitarle la ropa. No sentía ese tipo de consideraciones o pudor, de hecho… de hecho hasta quería hacerlo.

Se tumbó a su lado. Yamamoto estaba echado boca arriba y respiraba profundamente. Gokudera lo observó en la penumbra, mientras se le suavizaba la expresión. Estaba tan tranquilo dormido que no pudo evitar sonreír un poquito, como un idiota. Durante años había "odiado" la forma de ser de Yamamoto, preguntándose como alguien así iba a poder sobrevivir en una mafia. Sólo que con el paso del tiempo, precisamente ese carácter era el que le había engatusado. No lograba comprenderlo del todo.

Deslizó los dedos lentamente por la curvatura de la barbilla y la mandíbula, perfilando la futura cicatriz, notando la piel tibia. Retiró la mano en cuanto el chico comenzó a girarse, justo hacia su lado. Quedó tan cerca que Gokudera aguantó la respiración, pensando que iba a despertarse. Pero eso no pasó, de modo que terminó de acercarse y rodeó su cuerpo con el brazo. Podía ver su figura perfilada gracias a la poca luz de calle que entraba por las rendijas de la cortina y mientras el calor de su cuerpo se fundía con el de él, se entretuvo en pensar que así no estaba tan mal. Poco a poco comenzó a notar el peso de los párpados, lenta, gradualmente, hasta que los cerró del todo, únicamente notando el aliento de Yamamoto en la boca.

Cuando se despertó estaba solo. Gokudera abrió los ojos de forma pesada, lenta, como si le costase. Le pesaba la cabeza, como si dormir tanto de golpe hubiera sido contraproducente en lugar de beneficioso. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de peinarse un poco con los dedos y suspiró. Seguramente le había visto abrazado a él, durmiendo tan plácidamente. Demonios, ¿qué podía decirle ahora?

—¿Gokudera?

Levantó la vista casi de golpe, sorprendido. Yamamoto estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con una taza humeante en la mano. Se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tendiéndosela. Tenía mejor aspecto.

—Te he hecho café, pensé que te vendría bien —entonces esbozó una sonrisa, una pequeña, de esas que solían salirle solas siempre que se veían de camino a la universidad.

El hecho de que hubiera preferido hacerle café a él en lugar de preocuparse por si mismo, denotaba que en inicio estaba recuperando su ánimo. Gokudera tomó la taza, serio, pero aliviado de que Yamamoto se hubiera curado lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo. Bebió un sorbo, suspirando después.

—Gracias —le echó un pequeño vistazo. Se le marcaban unas profundas ojeras y a pesar de que los cortes más superficiales de la cara apenas resaltaban en comparación con la herida de la barbilla. Sí, le quedaría una cicatriz de por vida—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor —Yamamoto desvió la vista—, un poco cansado…

—Es por la pérdida de sangre —se sucedió un segundo de silencio—. ¿Has avisado a tu padre de que estás… por ahí? A ver si ahora va a resultar que llamó a la policía y yo me cargo el muerto.

—Bueno, hice una llamada hace dos días, le dije que iba a pasar un tiempo fuera, no recuerdo si iba a ser por un viaje de universidad…

—Mientras sea creíble da igual, al menos ataste ese cabo, está bien.

Gokudera se concentró en beber café mientras Yamamoto se limitaba a mirarle, envueltos en el silencio pesado y denso que siempre terminaba por aparecer pero que jamás les molestaba. Ambos sabían que tenían que hablar de ciertos asuntos, cosas que ninguno tenía idea de cómo tratar. Yamamoto se había despertado con Gokudera pegado a él, durmiendo tan tranquilo, y el verlo ahí, abrazado a su cuerpo por propia voluntad, le había hecho asquerosamente feliz. Se había pasado como una hora despierto, mirándole y acariciándole le pelo, sintiendo que ya era hora de hacer algo por su propia cuenta. Si los dos iban a esperar eternamente a que el otro diese un paso, entonces uno de ellos tendría que romper la malla.

Ese algo saltó dentro de él cuando Gokudera dejó la taza en la mesilla de noche y se levantó, con una elegancia natural que parecía impropia de un ser humano. Yamamoto entreabrió los labios y tragó saliva al verlo desperezarse de esa forma, recordándole a un gato. Tomó aire sin darse cuenta y le temblaron las manos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar así? —la pregunta se le salió sola, sin pensarla.

Gokudera se giró para mirarle, levemente turbado. Sabía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo. No obstante, fingió no saberlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Pues… —se rascó la cabeza, pensativo—… ya sabes, a estar sin estar.

Gokudera se rió de él mentalmente, de lo tonto que podía ser en algunas ocasiones y alzó una ceja como única respuesta. Yamamoto emitió un gemido de angustia porque no se estaba explicando bien y detestaba fallar en ese campo. Necesitaba dejarlo bien claro.

—¿Sabes? —empezó a decir, bajando la vista hasta hincarla en el suelo, sin atreverse a encararlo de verdad—, después de haber… —se le formó una mueca desagradable—… matado a aquella persona, ni siquiera pensé en el lugar al que tenía que ir, los pies me trajeron solos hasta aquí, como si de algún modo tú fueras el único al que pudiera acudir —suspiró débilmente—. Llevo años tratando de pensar en la manera de decir estas cosas pero incluso ahora no puedo… porque tengo miedo. Me ha costado mucho llegar al punto en el que estamos y cada vez que pienso que voy a estropearlo diciendo cualquier tontería me duele el pecho… —Yamamoto tomó aire, como si intentase ordenar sus ideas—. Nunca pensé que me pasaría esto, que me gustarías tanto, que acabaría tan colgado de ti que lo único en lo que pensaría fuese en hacerlo lo mejor posible para que estuvieras orgulloso de mí…

No era una confesión típica, pero ellos tampoco eran una pareja típica. Gokudera esperó un poco más a que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo, pero al ver que se quedaba callado, tomó la palabra. Ciertamente había dejado sus sentimientos bastante en claro, no podía negarlo. El nudo de la garganta le estaba ahogando y el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho para ponerse a bailar salsa encima de la cama.

—Eres estúpido —sentenció, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Puedo imaginar que te cuesta porque le das vueltas a las típicas tonterías que pensarías para declararte a alguien, pero en realidad quiero creer que estás tan obsesionado en mantener lo que tienes que no te atreves a arriesgarte por algo más.

—¿Eh?

Gokudera dio un paso, hasta quedar a menos de un palmo de él, mirándole desde arriba. Tanto uno como el otro podían palpar la tensión.

—No me gustabas de inicio, me sacabas de quicio, y de hecho me sigues sacando de quicio. Tampoco me gustaba que pensases en esto como una tontería —a medida que hablaba, su voz se iba haciendo más tenue, aunque en ningún momento despegó la vista de Yamamoto, clavando los ojos en él como zarpas—. Odiaba que le pusieras buena cara a todo… pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, que te iba conociendo mejor, me daba cuenta de que eras algo más, de que eras como yo de una forma diferente… —desvió la vista un momento—. Ni siquiera me importaba que fueras un chico —en ese punto levantó ligeramente la mano y le acarició la barbilla, con cuidado de no tocar la herida. Incluso se permitió el lujo de esbozar una muy pequeña y sutil sonrisa, sólo por él—, me gustas porque eres tú, con tus tonterías y tus errores, ¿entiendes?

Yamamoto rodeó la muñeca del chico con los dedos y con un movimiento suave se la giró para besar sus nudillos. Gokudera aguantó la respiración y le tembló el cuerpo. Por muy rudo que pudiera parecer por fuera, gestos dulces como aquellos conseguían convertirle los sesos en gelatina. Suavemente, Yamamoto tiró de él, haciendo que a Gokudera se le doblaran las rodillas y cayera despacio sobre su regazo. Estaban a menos de nada, la piel sobre la piel, el aliento en los labios del otro, los ojos hundidos como si fueran agujas. Con la mano trémula, Gokudera delineó la espalda de Yamamoto, tirando un poco de su ropa para colarlos bajo la camiseta, tocando la piel ardiendo. Él ni siquiera llevaba nada puesto, estaba a pecho descubierto. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que Yamamoto podía notarlo contra el suyo propio, golpeando con intensidad.

—Entonces, ¿tengo que pensar en ti como si fueras mi novio? —preguntó Yamamoto en voz baja.

—Piensa en mí como te de la gana pero cállate, joder —Gokudera gruñó veladamente en su boca, humedeciéndose los labios antes de morderle un beso, subiendo las manos por sus brazos hasta alcanzar el cuello con los dedos. El pulso desenfrenado se aceleró aún más mientras le besaba, cada vez menos lento, a cada segundo más frenético.

De pronto, Yamamoto se separó con un suspiro ahogado.

—Espera, espera…

—¿Qué?

—Es que casi no puedo respirar —jadeó, con las manos en la cintura del chico, estrechándole un poco contra su cuerpo—, me estabas devorando…

—Ah…

Gokudera dejó que fuera recuperando el aliento, maldiciéndose mentalmente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Estaba débil, necesitaba recuperarse. No podía de repente hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ni lo que le pedía el cuerpo. Yamamoto apoyó la frente en el hombro de Gokudera, inspirando y exhalando hondo, relamiéndose. Tenía la garganta seca.

—Esto va a llevar tiempo —musitó Gokudera, levantándose con lentitud—. No va a ser fácil.

Yamamoto le miró con los ojos brillantes, decidido.

—Tú no te rindes ante un reto difícil.

—Algunos no lo verán con buenos ojos y cada vez que pase algo como esto será peor, ¿comprendes?

—Sí.

Tenía que dejar eso claro. No sería sencillo mantener la vida privada alejada del trabajo porque este último podía arrebatarles la vida. Pero debían intentarlo, valía la pena.

—Anda, vamos, te haré algo de desayunar —Gokudera se masajeó el cuello y salió al pasillo, camino de la cocina.

Yamamoto le siguió unos cuantos pasos, quedándose quieto en el quicio de la puerta, observando el movimiento de la espalda del chico al andar. El sentimiento hondo que a veces le asaltaba sin previo aviso cuando le miraba a escondidas volvió a inundarle el pecho, notando como el rubor le calentaba las mejillas. Aunque quizá el momento se había precipitado un poco, no podía negar que en el fondo le había gustado cómo habían salido las cosas. Echó a andar poco después, pensativo y satisfecho.

En el pasado, Yamamoto había sentido celos del trato que Gokudera le dispensaba a Tsuna, comportándose como si este último fuera ley. Sin embargo, después de esta noche le había quedado claro que, a pesar de que Gokudera continuaba tratando al jefe con una diligencia superior, en realidad era con él con quien se quedaría. No por despecho, ni por lástima, si no por si mismo, porque le quería.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Al final, no importaba cuantas veces cayera, Gokudera estaría allí para que pudiera levantarse.

Siempre.


End file.
